This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Natural resources, such as oil and gas, are used as fuel to power vehicles, heat homes, and generate electricity, in addition to various other uses. Once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of the desired resource. Further, such systems may include a wide variety of components, such as various casings, fluid conduits, tools, and the like, that facilitate extraction of the resource from a well during drilling or extraction operations. In some systems, a drawworks system (e.g., hoisting or lifting assembly) is provided to raise and/or to lower certain components relative to the well. However, some drawworks systems may be large and/or complex. Furthermore, some drawworks systems may be difficult to maintain and/or repair, thereby resulting in increased downtime during certain maintenance and/or repair operations, and/or resulting in inefficient drilling operations.